Phantom of the Academy
by CarpeNoctemEtDiem
Summary: When Aria's spell goes wrong, she brings Erik to our time and must help him adjust to everything while trying to figure out how to send him home too without making her friends suspect anything about him or herself. Similar to a modernized version of The Phantom of The Opera (musical version).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Okay now this should do the trick..."

Aria Sullivan was in her "kitchen", mixing items for a special "dish". Or rather, maybe those are the proper names to call them. From the outside perspective, it truly looked like a kitchen. Refrigerator, pantry, sink, stove, and fully stocked with ingredients. Common things you would find in Aria's kitchen however were Midas Touch, Liquid Luck, Silver Mist, and Cupid Kiss. The truth was that Aria was a magician, and a very good and young one at that.

"Oh, this recipe for Confidence Boost is so tiring! At this rate, I may have to just wing it."

Aria lived in a high rise on Fifth Avenue in the bustle of New York City, present day. The famous Sherry-Netherland overlooked Central Park and Times Square was only a mile away. It was a dream for any young adult to live in the tower of the Sherry-Netherland and to also attend a top performing arts high school, The Hammerstein Academy For The Arts.

"Okay, now all I need is a little of Visual Thinking." She searched for the navy dust in her assortment of spice racks and plucked the item from its spot. Rushing back to the stove before the mixture boiled over, she put some in it._ Now all I have to do is wait 5 minutes_. She thought. As the mixture shifted to a variety of blue hues, Aria mentally did the chorus steps to the upcoming summer musical, High School Musical 3. Though never a lead herself, she excelled in dancing and singing and she could memorize any part in a heartbeat. The problem was that she was overshadowed by another performer, Margarita Perez, a Spaniard that transferred to the school her sophmore year. For 2 years now, she had all the lead roles, but Aria was determined to get the lead starting the summer of her senior year. That was when she hatched the plan to make some Confidence Boost to use during her audition. However, she wasn't really concentrating on the routines or the potion because she was occupied with watching a movie, The Phantom of The Opera 25th Anniversary Performance at the Royal Albert Hall.

Once the movie concluded, the timer on her phone chirped which should have also meant a small puff of smoke was to rise from the pot on the stove. But alas, it stayed a navy color from the dust she added. Defeated, she packed up the ingredients and turned off the stove._ Oh well, maybe I can pull off the audition without it_. She sighed sadly and left the room, forgetting to turn off her computer and leaving the DVD out of the protective sleeve.

As soon as she shut the door, a large burst of wind came from the kitchen and almost blew the door off its hinges. Aria's dark locks blew every which way in front of her face and her white dress blew away from the door, signaling that she had probably summoned something else, something more tangible. She quickly turned on her midnight blue ballet flats and faced the door, unsure if she should face what was inside the room. Finally, she grabbed the brass doorknob and quietly opened the door to see that there was a person laying next to the stove. _What did I do?_ She rushed to the unconscious person and picked up the dust that she really put in the potion, Wishful Thinking. It had the same hue as Visual Thinking, but she knew that she was careless enough to not check the label. She snatched the Spells and Potions book she had on the counter and turned to the Confidence Boost page. She added all the other right ingredients, Memory Dust, Sunflower Dew, and Cirrus Cloud Essence. The addition of Wishful Thinking was the warning at the bottom of the page. Warning! If Wishful Thinking is added, the magician will instead summon the closest thing to the pot making a sound and make the object tangible and living for a full year. _Uh oh. The First day of summer and I summon a problem for my senior year._ She finally looked at the person on the floor.

It was a man, to her surprise. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt peaking out of the coat. He had a black cape and a black fedora covered his face. This isn't real. Gingerly, she picked up the hat and and to her shock it was. A white porcelain mask cover his face. It was truly a handsome face, defined facial features and full complexion, but she could she some scars peaking out from the mask. Just as she was about to rise, her knee banged against the nearest cabinet, making the Phantom open his eyes.

_**Hello! I don't own any reference used and love it when people comment and follow/favorite! Probably going to be an Erik/OC just fair warning but you never know, the creative juices are just beginning to flow.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Maya**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Erik**

"Just what I need, another interruption". Erik, or as he was known around the Opera Populaire, The Phantom of the Opera, was startled to find that there was a blustery wind coming from the gates of his underground lair. He was busying himself with the usual monetary details of the opera, but he himself was annoyed that Monsieur Reyer had recently decided to retire, along with the previous patron. _Really now, it is not too difficult to deal with this estate for nearly two decades and decided to just leave. I have more of a responsibility with the imbeciles as it is._

Erik chose all the operas, paid the salaries, and on top of all this, was a mentor to Christine Daae, a chorus girl. She was truly a beauty as she had begun to mature at the ripe age of 16. Her flawless alabaster complexion and almond shaped brown eyes were just the first thing you noticed. She has a dancer's body, lithe but firm, and was filling out quite quickly as well. Her long brown curls tumbled down her head like a waterfall and though unruly, it was healthy and bounced with every step. The only seemingly imperfection of Christine was that her nose was slightly flat, but that just made her look even more beautiful because technically, she wasn't perfect. But that didn't matter to Erik; she was his muse, his angel, his obsession.

The young girl had come to the opera with Madame Giry, the ballet mistress, when her father, the famous Swedish violinist, had passed away in her home at Perros-Guirec. She made a home in the dormitories and frequently cried at night for her lost papa. Erik heard the child's cries as he lurked in the secret tunnels years ago, enticed by the voice. Though it was a sob, it was beautiful and he wanted to know where it was coming from. To his surprise, it was from the young girl and even though she was a child, it was clear that she would grow up to be a true beauty.

He sang to her that first night and startled her, but she was overjoyed to find that her papa had sent him, The Angel of Music. Erik couldn't bear to crush the child's newly renewed spirit, so he had lead her to believe he was...for ten years. He taught her how to sing, from the heart and spirit and use it to move an audience. Christine was never a lead herself, but she was amazing in the chorus. Both her and Erik knew that it would be a matter of time before she could be in the spotlight and Erik was determined to make it happen with the new managers.

But right now, Erik wanted to see what was disturbing his focus. After lifting the gate, the wind stopped suddenly. "Hello?" His answer was a bright white light, surrounding him as well as blinding him. He was lifted into the air, light still all around him, and he felt like he was being moved to somewhere else. Before long, he could see a room, with strange objects and things that looked like the cooking devices he owned at the end of the whiteness, but he wasn't slowing down. Actually, he was speeding up. Quickly. Before he knew it, he was in the room and hit his head on a silver railing. Unconscious, he heard a voice calling out to him. Hello? Hello? Are you okay? _Who's is that voice? It is wonderful and must belong to an angelic creature._ But there was a loud bang and he opened his eyes to see a young woman standing before him.

She was wearing a white dress, embroidered with midnight blue designs on the end of her sleeves. A gold crescent moon necklace hung from her delicate neck all the way till it barely touched his chest. Her dark brown locks fell in front of her face and her dark brown eyes were filled with worry. It was as if a halo surrounded her.

"Are you okay?" She kept asking him, but he was unsure how to answer. He recognized English, but he never spoke it himself

"Here, let me help you up." She helped him up, seemingly aware of his current condition. As he stood up, he surveyed the room. Everything was new and unusual. Now, Erik was not one to panic but he was now.

"Je suis terriblement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, je vais trouver ce qu'il faut faire, Erik."

As soon as she spoke his name, he seized her by the throat blinded by the fury that this stranger, no matter how beautiful she may be, knew who he was and did not fear him.

"Qui êtes-vous? Parler et peut-être je vais vous épargner."

_**French From First**_

_**I'm terribly sorry for what happened, I'll figure out what to do, Erik.**_

_**Who are you? Speak and maybe I'll spare you.**_

_**Okay, I take Spanish in high school, so sue me if the french isn't perfect.**_

_**I don't own anything, just my own characters and fictional things I make up.**_

_**Follow/Favorite and Comment!**_

_**Grazie!**_

_**Maya**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Aria**

_I can't die! Not here, not now!_ Erik had lifted her a good foot off the ground. She kept writhing in his grip, trying to do something, anything, to get him to let go. But it was no use. His iron grip was not letting up at all. She felt herself choking for air, but it was getting harder and harder by each passing moment.

"Où suis-je? Comment me connais-tu? Vous m'avez pris loin de mon amour Christine! Maintenant, elle ne m'aimera jamais ou être une étoile! Tout cela à cause de vous! Vous femme odieuse!"

_Me?! A hateful woman?! All of this has happened because of me?!_ With that thought, the crescent moon began to shine with a bright hot light that illuminated the room. It burned through Aria and her skin was too hot for Erik to hold on to anymore. He dropped her from his grasp, but she didn't fall. She was floating and the light glowed all around her. Erik was awed. She was alluring, angelic, and terrifying all at once. He stood there, back to the counter, and just stared

"Dormio" She said it like a simple suggestion, but Erik had to obey.

Once he was asleep, the power disappeared. Drained, Aria collapsed on the ground in a heap. Panting, she could feel the bruises on her neck blossoming. With as much strength as she could gather, she searched the cabinet above the sink to find a collection of already made potions. Finally she found it, Frostbite. Only if used all at once was it harmful, but she spread the ice colored gel on her fingertips and massaged it on her neck. It felt like pins and needles at first, but then it was soothing and she felt the bruises fading.

_Now what do I do now? I could leave him here, but then my potions could be gone. I guess I'll have to put him on the couch._ She gently picked him up but the arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. Carefully, she dragged him to the living room right outside the kitchen. She propped him up against the leather couch while she plopped on the matching chair across from him.

After gathering herself, she took a long, hard look at Erik. He looked peaceful sleeping, but she knew from about 30 minutes ago that he could kill her easily. He was light to lift, but his frame was firm and she could feel some muscles in his arms. His unmasked face was actually quite handsome. His jaw and cheekbones were sharp and defined and his lips were soft looking. His eyelashes were long and thick and when he first opened his eyes, they were warm brown. The only thing that scared her was that they turned yellowish, like a cat. His black hair was too shiny, like a wig. She knew it was, but felt like she had to do something when he woke up. As he stirred, she said another spell:

"Lingua Communis"

At that moment, Erik was awake. His eyes were back to normal and seemed to calm down. Regaining her composure, she smoothed her hair and straightened her dress. Crossing her legs, she addressed him.

"Hello, Erik. My name is Aria."

**_French_**

**_Where am I? How do you know me? You took me away from my love Christine! Now she will never love me or be a star! All because of you! You hateful woman!_**

**_Latin From First_**

**_Sleep_**

**_Common Tongue_**

**_Aria's spells are in Latin. Since the last spell, everyone should be speaking in English except for a few phrases here and there. Thanks for the follows/favorites and the comments! I appreciate it!_**

**_Gracias,_**

**_Maya_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Erik**

"You never answered my question Mademoiselle. Where am I?" Erik was stunned by the fact that he was speaking English, but the young woman in front of her had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Strange, I know. You'll have to get used to speaking the most common language of America, English. But you shouldn't have too much trouble. Now to answer your question, you are in New York City in the year 2013."

That was a stretch to Erik. There was no possible way to go from the year 1881 to 2013. It just wasn't possible. But, maybe she was telling the truth. Everything around him was strange, like he really HAD come to the future, but he needed to know more about her."

"Fine. I will go along with this Mademoiselle. Now what was your name again?"

"Aria Sullivan."

"Tell me more about this time and how I got here."

She hesitated for a moment, contemplating what she should say but finally she did.

"Well, in the year 2013, there are machines that make everyday life simpler. We can answer almost any question with electronic devices. Homes are heated and cooled with the homes themselves. Clothing styles have changed as you can tell from my attire and it shifts from the different seasons. We can travel much more easily now. As for getting you here, a spell went wrong. It's my fault that you are here in this time as I was careless, but I promise that I will get you home as soon as I can."

While she was explaining his questions, it was his turn to inspect her. She held herself with an air of elegance, with perfect posture and eloquence. Her skin looked sun-kissed, as it was darker than everyone else's skin he knew. Her hair was parted from the left side and was straight which fell to her stomach. Her eyes were almond shaped and held a feeling of comfort that she was trying to convey in this conversation. Her nose was slightly flat, but her face seemed more beautiful because of it. Her body was small, but she was strong as she was able to carry him to this room. He felt like a pervert for a moment, but he had to look at _her chest, which was full. Erik, you are being shameful. She has made you comfortable in her own home, the least you could do is respect her._ Her clothing seemed somewhat racy, but from her description, it was fine for this time. There was one thought that he couldn't stop thinking about. _She looks like Christine_. Yes, she didn't look exactly like her, but her body type and face were the same.

"Aria, what is your full name?"

She smiled, "Aria Melody Sullivan."

"How old are you?"

"17"

"Are you an angel?"

Her laughter filled the air, like bells. It was helping his theory of her being an angel, but she denied it. "Oh no, I'm not an angel. Far from it, I'm only human like you. No, I'm a magician. I've been practicing for a few years now, but I've gotten a lot better at it."

"Then why am I here?"

Aria pursed her lips together, contemplating what she should do. It was obvious that he had annoyed her, but she answered in a strained voice. "Well, accidents happen Erik."

He had so many question to ask still, but the sun had already set with the moon rising and it was visible on her face that she was exhausted. He felt bad to make her continue to keep explaining, so finally he said:

"Mademoiselle Sullivan, I think you have answered enough of my questions for today. You look tired, why don't you rest?"

She sighed, accepting the fact that she was truly tired.

"You're right. Follow me."

She stood and lead him up a spiral stairs to the top of the tower. The top floor was a bedroom. The ceiling was glass and you could see the stars and moon. There was a large, circular bed near the right brick wall. The opposite wall had a large window with a ledge with a few pillows and stuffed animals. The rest of the room was decorated with some furniture and lamps. The bed itself was a dark purple and lilac with dark wood posts. She gestured to the bed. "You can sleep there for now."

As I sat on the bed, she went to a dresser and took out some clothes. I was beginning to realize that she was leaving.

"Wait!" I cried.

As she started to go down the stairs, she stopped for a moment and gave me a small smile. "Goodnight Erik."and she disappeared. Finally, it dawned on him that it was her room he was sleeping in. He was determined in the morning to thank her. But to also find out where he was. With that, he fell asleep, waiting to thank her in the morning.

_**More of a set up chapter. The next few probably will be too. Gotta make a good transition after all!**_

_**Maya**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

**Aria**

Normally, I would sleep in on a Saturday in summer, but with the unexpected guest coming yesterday, I need to do a lot of things, like getting clothes, making up a room, and enrolling him in the school system. I lazily got up the couch, which was still warm from the covers. Yawning, I put on my glasses and walked up to the kitchen. Well, the REAL kitchen, not the potions room. I guess I was making a lot of noise because I heard Erik coming down the stairs as soon I finished making some food and coffee. Or maybe it just smelled really good.

I turned around to see him staring at me, mouth agape. "What?" He just stood there, and gestured to all of me. I looked down to inspect my pajamas. I was wearing old dance spandex with an old sports practice shirt tucked in. My hair was in a messy bun and I was wearing my glasses so I thought I looked pretty bummy. "Erik, close your mouth and tell me what's the matter."

I could see him blushing red now and he averted his gaze. "...you are not wearing any clothes Aria."

Not it was my cheeks turning pink. I never thought that it was bad what I was wearing but he wasn't used to the clothes of this time. So I guess he thought I was naked in a sense.

"Please, it's fine. Just sit down over there." I pointed at the table nearest to a window. He sat down, muttering in french about how he should look away from me and how he would need to act around other women who dressed like this. _Really, it could be wearing my new bathing suit. That would have been a laugh_. I set down a small pile of french toast for us and a cup of coffee for myself.

"Now eat and I'm not taking no for an answer." With that, he took the smallest piece and started chewing slowly. We sat in silence because I knew he wanted to ask me the multitude of questions from yesterday, but I really didn't want to answer them. It would take a long time. So I just sat with my legs crossed, drinking my warm coffee with vanilla cream, and played with my nails. Finally he talked:

"Why do you know my name?"

"Because you are a character from a musical and book that I am a fan of. Next."

He looked at me in disbelief. "I am not a character. I am a person! I am in front of you as you can see."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that it was going to go this way. "Yes, I know that but that doesn't mean that you couldn't be real. You are the Phantom of the Opera. That's all."

He snickered. "Then why don't you fear me girl?"

I glared daggers at him. "Don't call me girl Erik. I'm not afraid of you because you can't do anything to hurt me.

"Do you truly believe that Mademoiselle? Look what happened yesterday. I could have killed you easily."

"But you didn't because I put you to sleep."

He was about to rebut this, but he just sat there. "But...but...but there is no way that you my entire story."

"Really. Do you want to know what I know?" I shouldn't have said this, but he was getting on my nerves. I didn't know how long I could put up with this, but I was fed up with his attitude. He was fuming like a child now. "Fine. Tell the story of me."

I took a deep breath and "Your name is Erik Destler. You were born to a mother who was quite pretty but you were born with a facial defect. Not many people know what it looks like but you were tortured and forced to live the life of a vagrant. You had to do anything to survive. You were shunned, beaten, starved and...much worse." I started to feel a knot growing in my stomach. It felt horrible to keep talking, but I couldn't stop. "You were held in a traveling circus and called the Devil's child. When you got to Paris, you finally killed the person who was beating you for taking a personal possession. That's when you noticed a young ballet girl. We know her as Madame Giry. She hid you in the opera house from the mob and you lived there ever since. That's how you met Christine Daae. She was an orphan of a Swedish violinist who you comforted as a young child but also fooled her into believing that you were the Angel of Music. For years now, you have been teaching her how to sing and it was only a matter of time before she would get a starring role, all thanks to you."

"Wait, how did I do that? And what happens next?" He looked like a little kid waiting for me to tell him a happy ending...but it wasn't. And I could see a hurt in his eyes because some stranger had told him his life story over a cup of coffee.

"Well, ever since Carlotta Guidicelli and Ubaldo Piangi were the leading roles, you have hasseld them and everyone in the company into believing that you were the big bad Opera Ghost. When Reyer and the old patron retired, the new managers Richard Firmin and Gilles Andre brought in a new patron, Vicomte Raoul de Chagny. Now after that, you "welcomed" them and told them your terms which didn't really fit so well with them. As Carlotta began to ugh "sing" you dropped a scenery on her, and she stormed off. Meg and Madame Giry told them how Christine could sing the part and she did fantastically. But with that, she attracted the attention of Raoul and they reunited in her dressing room. They talked about their childhood and how Christine had met you the "Angel of Music". He invited her to dinner, but she said no because of you. However, he really wasn't taking that for an answer, so he left to go get his hat. But that's when you come in and take Christine down the mirror to your underground lair. You sang to her and showed her the doll and wedding dres-"

"No one knows that. Only I do."

I huffed, "Do you want me to finish or not Erik?"

He put his head down like a scolded dog.

"Now she fainted at this and I mean who wouldn't. But the next morning while you were playing, she took off your mask. You blew it, knocked her down and started to lose composure, but you showed how you felt before returning her to the surface. Meanwhile, the managers, Raoul, Carlotta, and Piangi were all fighting over the letters you sent and because they wanted to keep her as prima donna, they gave her the lead in Il Muto. During that performance, you interrupted and was mad about how Raoul was in Box 5 and sabotaged Carlotta into croaking the rest of the words. The ballet from Act 3 went on while they were switching roles, but you stopped that too because you hung Joseph Buquet from the punjab lasso. This made Christine flee to the roof where Raoul followed. She tried to tell him that you, the Phantom, were real but she was also scared out of her mind. Raoul comforted her and they shared a kiss. But you were watching them the whole time. You...you were heartbroken...but you also went mad and swore to kill them all. When Il Muto finished, you dropped the chandelier and killed someone. After that, the opera was quiet until the Bal Masque. You showed up as Red Death, demanding that they put on your opera, Don Juan Triumphant and vanished before threatening Christine."

"I would never!"

I gave him a pointed look. "Yes you would. You did to me yesterday and you didn't know me."

He sat there, staring at the pile of food and gestured for me to continue.

"The managers, Raoul, Carlotta, Piangi, Madame Giry, and Christine were all going crazy with this. Christine was on the brink of madness because of all they put her through. Raoul asked her to do the opera so they could catch you, but she fled, unsure what to do. During rehearsals, you had to intervene for them to do it correctly and that's when she went to the cemetery to see her father's memorial. She asked what to do, but you were there and almost trapped her again if it weren't for Raoul. They fled back to the opera and everyone prepared for your arrival. When the opera started, you killed Piangi and took his place during a duet with Christine. But she figured out it was you and took off your hood to show everyone you were there. You couldn't leave, so you sang softly to her, but she unmasked you and you took her to the underground lair. Everyone found Piangi and Raoul followed you down."

He wasn't even moving now. It worried me, but I had to finish, even though I knew it would hurt.

"You forced Christine into the wedding dress, but she wasn't scared of your face like you thought. She was scared of what you would do to her. Raoul made it, but you quickly caught him with the punjab lasso. You told Christine your price: start a new life with you and buy his freedom with your love, refuse you and she sends she lover to his death. The choice was the point of no return but you just made her angry and desperate. Distraught and not knowing what to do, she showed you compassion by giving you a kiss."

His eyes light up for a moment and he raised his head. "Yes? And?"

I put my head in my hands, knowing that the next part was painful to hear and say. "Poor unhappy Erik." I whispered, but I am sure he heard me. I didn't lift my head because I didn't want to see his face for the next part.

"You let them go. Both of them and said to forget everything they had seen. You sang to your music box but Christine had returned. You confessed your love to her...and she broke down. She gave you back your ring and...and...left with Raoul. You disappeared and no one else knows what happened to you."

It was deadly quiet for 5 minutes. Finally, with my shaky voice, I said "I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

**Erik**

This cannot be. It simply cannot. How can she know me when I do not know her? She told me everything. Every scar, every pain, every sadness I have know was told matter-of-factly. Then I had to ask her what would happen next. How I wish I could take it back. When she said "Poor, unhappy Erik." I should have known that it would only end in misery. That is what my life is. An endless hole of sorrow.

She stood up, looking like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. She gathered the dishes and her cup to the device which ran water. We were still silent as she cleaned the object.

"Mademoiselle Sullivan, this is just a story as you say. It may turn out differently correct? Christine may still love me if I do not do these things." Yes it was all starting to become real. If I stop myself from doing those things to Christine and the others, she may still fall for me yet.

She sighed again and stopped cleaning. She faced me and gave me a beaming smile. "Yes, I think that could happen." Then she resumed what she was doing.

After she had finished, she rejoined me at the table and we resumed our conversation.

"I'm sure you have more questions Erik, so go ahead."

"Why are you wearing such scandalous clothing?"

She blushed a very deep color of red then and covered her face with her hands. "They're not that bad are they?"

"Well, you are showing much skin mademoiselle."

She looked at me again and asked "Are you embarrassed?"

"Well, maybe embarrassed is the correct word. I feel ashamed to look upon you and you do not have appropriate clothing on."

"You need to get over my clothes. Erik, for this time, you are going to have to learn about clothing, technology, and music."

I became very excited to hear that last word. I couldn't wait to go back to composing again. She laughed when she saw the look on my face. "Yes, music. I will show you around my house and will end with the music room. But first I have to change my clothes. You can wait in the living room as I change. It is the floor below us."

I did as she asked me while she changed. The living room was a lavish and massive room. The colors of this room were gold and white. The room had many glass windows that one could see the people and ground below. There was a large object in the corner of the room on a sort of wood table. It was black and gray, but I did not know what it was for. There were two large seats and one chair. All were covered in a cotton material that was very comfortable to sit upon. There were things that shone light upon the room, but they were able to be stopped as well. The tables were made of a fine dark wood. Almost everything was covered in books, paper, and objects that resembled quills. Photographs were also framed and placed on walls and tables. The small table in front of the largest seat had items that seemed very personal to Aria. There were books called _The Fault in Our Stars, Divergent,_ and _The Perks of Being a Wallflower._ There was a device that was sleek and silver. When I opened it, there was a black screen and buttons that looked similar to my typewriter, but it had more of them with strange symbols. I closed it and inspected another device that was rectangular and glowed when I pushed the button under a black screen. It displayed some numbers, letters, and a photograph of Aria and a group of other girls laughing with her. I found a stack of papers that had numerous sketches and drawings on the pages. There was the crescent moon necklace she was wearing yesterday on the table as well, shining brightly because of the sunlight. The last thing I observed was a photograph of Aria and two other people. The woman was a spitting image of her and was just a beautiful as Aria. They both had the same dark hair and smile. The man and Aria had the same eyes and nose. It was obvious that these were her parents, but Aria looked considerably younger by a few years in this photo.

She cleared her throat and I placed the photograph back to its original place. When I turned, she looked even more lovely than when I first laid eyes on her. She had her hair down and she was wearing a red dress that covered her from her neck to her knees. The dress was cut where it was smooth until her mid-stomach and it flowed out to her knees. Her arms were bare and her shoes only cover the bottom of her feet. The were straps around the top of her feet and around her ankle. She was also carrying a beige bag around her shoulder that was small

She placed that bad on the table and began: "Shall we? Ask questions after I finish the tour."

"Erik, this is the living room. I spend time here when I need to finish homework, want to watch tv, or when I want to relax outside of my room." She pointed to the door that was the color of the bag she held.

"That is the potions room. It is where I practice my magic and spells. Only I can go in there or when I tell you that you have permission to go in there." She then pointed to the dark door next to the window.

"That door leads to the rest of the hotel. The Sherry-Netherland is a hotel where people from around the world come and stay at. I own the tower we are in and the penthouse below. I only use the penthouse when I have friends and guest over. We can get to the ground from there." Next, she pointed to the white wood door.

"That door is the Visual Room. Usually, the room is bare and painted white, but with the help of Visual Thinking, a blue powder I carry with me most of the time, I can change it into anything I want. Normally, I change the room into a theater stage or a place where I can feel at peace."

She lead me up the stairs to the next floor. "This is the kitchen. I cook and wash dishes here. There is always food and snacks whenever you need something." She gestured to the pale blue door next to the window. "That is the restroom. You can take baths in there and use it for personal business."

She lead me to the final floor, the room I slept in. "This is my room. I spend a lot of time in here because I can see all the ground and all of the sky. All my books and clothes are in here. I spend just as much time in here as I do in the living room. I do the same thing in here too." She lead me to the living room and opened the gold painted door. It was like paradise. The was a baby grand piano, violin, cello, bass, viola, oboe, flute, clarinet, bassoon, french horn, harp, timpani, drums and so much more. There was a table and chair in the back of the room and a music library and stands also in the back.

"Well, this is the music room. I spend time here when I want to listen to and practice my instruments. I'll let you do whatever you want in here while I'm gone. I have to run a few errand. There are empty sheets of musics and pencils on the desk. I'll be back later."

She said one more thing before she left, but I didn't hear. I was already with my music again and that was all I could ask for.

_**Review and Follow/Favorite please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

**Aria**

Well that was quick. As soon as I leave and shut the door, I heard the music surround the room. It was beautiful. I was hypnotized by it, momentarily forgetting what I was supposed to go do. But gladly, I came to my senses and set off to do something that Erik would never agree to go do: Shopping

...

After a solid 2 hours of shopping for him, I returned home and plopped unceremoniously on my leather couch. Erik didn't even hear me come home. As soon as I started to climbed the stairs from the penthouse to the tower, I could hear the music filling my ears. Even if the clothes didn't fit him, a simple needle and thread could fix that. I bought him a lot of dress shirts and pants from everywhere, but it was contemporary and it would be on point. There were shirts, sweaters, cardigans, blazers, jackets, coats, slacks, and dressy denim. I spent a lot of money on this stuff, rounding into about $300 bucks. Okay, maybe that was a bit much, but I had enough money from my parents to last me about 2 lifetimes. I'm not boasting, just being honest. I mean, let's be honest, I LIVE in the Sherry-Netherland. If that didn't speak about my parents connections, then I guess you were living under a rock for a while.

Now, I still had to make a room for him and make him a fake ID and school profile. The latter is easy enough, but making up the room might be kinda difficult. Forming a new door isn't always easy. The tower itself should only have the door to the rest of the hotel, but with a few magical adjustments, I have been able to make all the other ones. The things is, I haven't had to do this in years, so we'll see how it goes.

I opened my computer and started working on his profile. It's always nice making new IDs. This was especially easy since he could be from France. Plus, my dad had a friend in customs so it should be a sinch.

Name: Erik Destler  
Age: 18  
Birthday: June 7th, 1995  
Nationality: Francaise  
Sex: Male  
Authority: Prefecture de L'aude  
Place of Birth: Paris  
Date Issue: June 1st, 2013  
Date Expired: June 2nd, 2018  
Height: 5'11  
Eye Color: Brown

Now I need a picture of Erik and his signature, but I could get those later today after I give him a special potion. Next, I had to contact the school and let them know of our "Exchange Student". Hopefully, Madame Petit would not be too upset. Madame Clarisse Petit was the woman who helped me learn magic. My parents always knew I had a natural ability for it, but Clarisse taught me the basics. After that, she told me it was on myself to learn everything else. She gave me the Spells and Potions book I have in the Potions room right now as it is one of a few books that has almost everyone imaginable. She was also the headmistress of Hammerstein. She was like a mother to me, which made me hope that she would not be too mad.

But I was wrong. "Aria! Comment pouvez-vous être si négligent!" She only speaks in French when she was angry and that was one of those moments.

"Madame, I am terribly sorry, but it was an accident."

She sighed. "I understand that Aria, but now he is here for a year. The only thing we can do is make him adjust to our lives."

"I know Madame. I have already made him an ID and bought him clothes. Hopefully, we will be able to finish by Monday."

"Oh no Mademoiselle, do not think that since Monsieur Destler is here that you can skip our first rehearsal."

I almost forgot about the musical. I knew the steps, which were simple enough, but the roles were going to be announced on Monday too. I needed to be there. But if that meant taking Erik, then so be it.

"Then, may I take Erik Madame?"

I could just imagine her rubbing her temples. Finally after a moment of silence: "Yes, I will put him to work on the orchestra. He will be the conductor and musician if need be. After all, he is the Phantom of the Opera. First a new student and today Monsieur Destler. Now, finish your job and I will see you in two days time." I was puzzled by the new student but didn't pay much mind to it. She hung up after that which only made me focus on the next two steps which involved magic: making the door to his room and making people see that he didn't have a mask.

I knew the perfect place to put his room, in the kitchen next to the bathroom. That way, I would never hear his noise from the bathroom. I took a red liquid potion from the pre-made cabinet and went back to the second floor. It was called Power&Concentration and thankfully I was stocked to the brim with them. It looked and tasted like cherry Kool-Aid, but I was able to focus all the extra power it gave me into a spell. After finishing the potion, I began to feel the power surge through me. I felt my hair start to rise and my dress start to billow out. The crescent moon was burning with the bright light like yesterday and I imagined the door in front of me. Finally, I said the spell:

"Iauna"

In the blink of an eye, the dark blue door was next to the pale blue one. I forgot though that making a new door was really loud. It was like I dropped 5 tons on the tile floor. It made the music stop and soon enough (make that 5 seconds), Erik was in the kitchen. He was standing in the doorway, mouth agape like this morning. I rolled my eyes because I knew I still had the extra power. My hair and dress were still billowing and the moon was now exerting a soft golden glow. His face was priceless and I smirked, satisfied. "Wait here." I said. It was only supposed to be a simple sentence, but it came out more persuasive and powerful because of P&C. _So that's what I sound like with magic. Sweet._ I entered the room, which looked the same as the Visual Room, and imagined what his lair looked like. The swan bed, the organ, the music spread haphazardly, the candles, and the gate.

"Ex Memoria Imaginis"

Right before me, I stood in the recreation of the Phantom's lair from Erik's memory. Again, the 5 ton drop sounded in the room and Erik rushed in. This time, he looked like he had woken up from a dream. It was like he was back home, even though it wasn't.

"Erik. I hope you like it. It's from your memories, so it should look the same. Come back to the kitchen when you're done." I left him to his room, ran back to the potions room, and went to work. I needed to make him a youth potion, one that would last for a year. Simple enough. I boiled the water and added the necessary items: Rose Petals, Sunlight Shower, Apple of the Eyes, and Muscle Mass. When the liquid turned pale red, I took it off the stove and cooled it off with a few drops of Frostbite. It was like a jello, so I only scooped up a little and put it into a mini sundae glass. I put the rest of it into a plastic container and placed it next to the other cooled pre-mades. I went back up to the kitchen and sat at the table. I daydreamed out the window for at least 15 minutes. I pushed the potion in front of him and he looked puzzled.

"What is this strange, rose colored thing in front of me."

"It's a youth potion Erik. It will be enough to last you a month and I have already made enough for at least a year and a half. When you eat it, you will look and feel like an 18 year old. The bad news is that it won't heal your face. You will have the body and energy of a teenage boy and your hair will be real again. We can deal with your face later, but eat this now."

He inspected it again as he picked it up. Finally, he ate all of it. The transformation was truly remarkable. His wig fell off and his hair was a rich, dark brown. Almost black if you thought so. His cheeks were fuller and he lost the bags and marks of wear on his face. His defined bone structure became sharper. His body was no longer as skinny as when I first met him and looked firmer and stronger now. When he opened his eyes, his warm brown eyes held a twinkle of mischief in them. Now it was my turn to stare at him agape. Though his face was half covered, there was no denying his attractiveness. He was handsome again.

He ran his fingers through his hair and felt his face. He was starting to turn red. "What is it Mademoiselle Sullivan? What's wrong with my face?"

I took the hand mirror from my purse. I gave it to him in a shaky hand and his face turned ghost white.

**_French  
_**_**Aria! How could you be so careless!**_

_**Latin  
Doorway  
Image From Memory**_

_**Review and Follow/Favorite! Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

**Erik**

I couldn't believe it. She had really changed my appearance. Though I still had half of a hideous face, my own was normal. I looked young again. Dare I say handsome? I am not a pig-headed man, but even I had to admit that I looked like a fine young man. My hair had grown back to a full head of almost blackness. The scars and lines on my face had disappeared. My cheeks no longer looked hollow and my teeth were straight again. Though I could see the scars on my mouth and nose that the mask could not cover, I could almost be considered normal.

Mademoiselle Sullivan sat there with her jaw hanging wide open. Even she looked at me with utter disbelief. "You...you look..." She was a loss for words. That's when I knew this change was unbelievable.

"Erik, you look amazing!" Her expression quickly changed into one of joy and excitement. She burst from the seat and ran over to me. She embraced me so suddenly that I almost fell over with the chair. I was frozen. How should I respond? I patted her back because I thought that was the right thing to do. She finally let go after a few more moments. She frowned slightly, and inspected my face more thoroughly.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a new man." It was true. I haven't felt this much energy since I was this young.

"Well, I think I can fix the mask for you."

I was quickly enraged for the mention of her mask. I almost picked her up again before I remembered that she had made a fool of me two days earlier.

"No."

She looked dumbfounded. "What? Why not?"

"Because you will see my face."

She put her hands on her hips and cocked her right one. She huffed in exasperation. "So? I'm not going to run in terror. I'm 17 Erik, not 7."

My rage was boiling, feeling like it could spill over any second. No. She wants to expose me for the freak I am. I will not let her do that. "Do you not understand? I said no!"

Now it was her turn to get angry with me. "I'm only trying to help you!"

"I do not want your help!"

"You didn't say that when you ate the potion did you!?" Her face was flushing bright red now and the crescent moon was glowing faintly now.

"That does not count!"

"Oh, really? I just spent hundreds of dollars on a new wardrobe for you and made you young again. Now you don't want my help?!"

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed with all my might. I was frustrated enough that I was not in my own environment, ripped away from my true love, and in strange time. The more Aria showed emotion, the brighter the crescent moon glowed. It was obvious that riling her up would result in my demise. I am sure that if we kept fighting long enough, she could do anything with her powers. I was boiling over, but I needed to contain it. I sighed and shook my head. "Aria. You may not remove my mask until I allow it. I am sorry for this fight, but you know what's underneath it. I only want to protect myself from you."

She ran her fingers through her dark locks, shaking her head the entire time. She was muttering some phrases that I could barely make out like "He is so stupid. Why can't I just help him. This is going to be a long year." I was surprised that I would be in this time for a year like she had just muttered, but I could be much worse. I could never see Christine again.

She huffed one last time for good measure. "Fine. Keep the mask like that. Just know that everyone else will see and ask why you have that mask."

I could only hope not too many people would ask, but what is done is done. My mask will stay like this. End of discussion. "Mademoiselle Sullivan, you said you brought me new clothes?"

"Yeah, about a few hundred worth."

"WHAT?! Why would you spend so much money on me?!" I was baffeled by that amount. It was no small thing for a person to spend that much. I was too much.

"It really wasn't about $300 worth of clothes." She shrugged like it meant nothing. But I stood there with my mouth agape like so many times before in her home.

She laughed again, oh that wondrous laughter of bells filled the air, music to my ears. "That's right. I've forgot that money is different now. So long story short, an item can be worth much more that few dollars in this time compared to your own. For example, a diamond necklace can be worth around $50 dollars in your time. In my time, the price is usually much more, like $200 minimum for the same piece of jewelry." This was truly something new. I would say then that I was a normal man in this time compared to back in Paris.

She rubbed her hands together and smiled devilishly. "Now it's time for you to try on your new clothes!"

"But...but what I'm wearing is the attire of a gentleman. It shows that I have much pride in my status."

She waved her hand at me again, like she was shooing someone away. "Yes, yes that's all very good and all. But it's not common for people to wear tuxedos in the daytime every day. On special occasions, like a wedding or something formal. You have to try them on because you need to blend in. I'm not taking no for an answer. Now go!"

...

After about what felt like an eternity of embarrassment, we finally tried on all the clothing. Aria was very happy to find that they all fit. She said I looked sophisticated and dashing, to which I blushed in flattery. Though I must admit that I did look very presentable. After some time, she said she was tired for the day and she went to her room. I went to my own lair, a perfect replica from my own time. But things were still bothering me. All my question had not been answered. Where do we live? Why is everything so changed? Will I ever see Christine again? Why am I thinking about Mademoiselle Sullivan so much? Is it because she looks so much like my own angel? What does this academy hold? All these have to be answered. Soon.

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**I've gotten reviews! And followers! Yay happy days! lol but I seriously appreciate it guys. please continue to do so. To be honest, I don't like writing these whole chapters from Erik's perspective. It's not the greatest. Almost the rest of the story will be Aria's but Erik will have a few more here and there. We're almost at the point of no return! (but more like Erik going to school with Aria dun dun dun!) I'm sorry I'm just too punny sometimes. get it? yeah I'm horrible. Please keep reading, reviewing, and following!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Maya **_


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

**Aria**

Now, Sundays are the laziest of days for me. It really doesn't matter if I have homework or not, I really do almost nothing. The day usually consist of video games, books, doodles, digital art/coloring, and generally being a sloth. I knew I really shouldn't be like this since Erik came, but I hadn't had a day to myself yet. I bought him his clothes, made him look like 10x more attractive, and believe it or not, magic was tiring.

When I heard a door slam below me, it was around 6 am. God, could he not wake me up? I dozed back into dreaming for a few more hours. Around 11, I heard the organ music playing from the music room. Knowing that I wouldn't get much more sleep, I dressed in jean shorts and a blue muscle shirt and made brunch. The music didn't stop for many more hours, so I did what I wanted to do that day

1) Play the Kingdom Hearts series for the umpteenth time

2) Finish Divergent and Insurgent

3) Color some Sailor Moon manga panels using Photoshop

4) Start setting up some files on my computer for the upcoming school year

The day flew, like other Sundays usually would. I warmed a microwave pizza for dinner and went back to my room. Sitting on the window ledge, I thought about how one day, I would be able to be on Broadway, The West End, and other stages. Even playing in Carnegie Hall for an orchestra was one of my first dreams. But those are just dreams of the future, and tomorrow would be the first rehearsal of my last summer musical. I sighed as I thought of all the productions we put on, even as a freshman I remembered my role and how I played for the orchestra.

After dinner, I finished _The Fault in Our Stars_ and proceeded to bawl like a baby. Who knew that two teens with cancer would actually fall for each other? Silently, I let the tears roll down my cheeks before I heard Erik interrupt my thoughts.

"Mademoiselle Sullivan, I was thinking about my attire for tom- why are you crying?"

I quickly wiped the tears away. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just reading and the ending was sad." I gave a small smile. "Do you need anything else?"

"You are planning my clothes tomorrow correct?'

"Well, yeah. It'll be pretty simple. But I'm sure that this isn't the only thing you want to talk about. So spill."

He gave me a smirk "Perceptive. I still have questions about this time."

Ugh, I really didn't want to talk about it anymore. I would talk all night. So I told him to wait as I made myself some coffee. When I came upstairs, I found him search through my vanity. He kept picking up perfumes, makeup, and other beauty products.

I cocked my hip to one side and rested my free hand there. "Are you done?"

He gazed at me again, like I was a long lost person he had just found. He always did this when I put out my hip like that. A faint blushed appeared on his cheeks before he held up a bottle of body spray from Hollister. "What is this?"

"Perfume."

"What is it for?"

"It makes me smell nicer."

He pondered for a moment. "Is this your favorite?"

I shrugged. "I suppose so. I use it the most."

With that, he took it in his pocket. We sat down on the ledge, and I glared at him.

"Why are you giving me that look mademoiselle?"

"Because you took my perfume!"

He gave me an amused grin. "And what are you going to do about it?"

I kicked him hard in the stomach. He gave me a death glare as I crossed my arms defiantly. "Hey, I did something about it."

He coughed hard. "So you did. Do not touch me again."

"Then don't take me stuff."

He sighed, and sat down on the other side of the ledge and started questioning me.

"Where are your parents?"

Ouch. He hit the hard spot on question #1. I winced as I thought about the storm. The road. The pain all over my body. "When I was 14, I got into Hammerstein Academy for high school. Now, my parents didn't care where I went, as long as I was happy with my choice. And I was because I worked really hard on my audition pieces, a rendition of _The Irish Washerwoman _on the violin only. That night, when we got the acceptance letter, we went to our favorite Italian restaurant, La Scarola. And when we left, there was a bad storm. The road was too slippery...and there was a crash. I don't really remember much, just a lot of pain and blackness everywhere. Spreading like a raging fire. When I woke up, the doctors told me that my parents didn't survive. And I've been on my own ever since."

He looked touched. Almost sad. "I'm sorry my dear."

I shrugged, there was not else I could do. Anyone could do.

"What were their names?"

"David Sullivan and Evelyn la Rosa." I always thought of them. My dad was like a strong man, teaching me to be tough inside and out while being able to defend myself with my wits or strength. My mom was the artsy one, she always supported my love of the arts even though she wished I dedicated myself to just that. Though they had their own sides, they instilled in me both of their strengths, making me feel like I truly got the best of both worlds.

"What did they do for a living?"

"Well, my dad was an expert in business, particularly selling sports equipment and dealing with sponsorship for big name teams. My mom was a true artist, her talents ranging from photography to sculpture to drawing and painting. I guess you could say I was like them both, though I followed a different art path." I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes and my chest tighten with every breath like when I was about to cry. Erik had to notice because he said this next:

"On another topic. Where do we live?"

"In New York City, New York. It's an international hub of entertainment and business. Music, acting, trade, culinary arts, education, and almost anything else imaginable."

"Will I ever see my angel Christine again?"

Damn. It was like he was a 10 year old kid, like he could never focus on just one subject. It was like he was desperate for an answer. Pleading with his eyes, almost begging for me to tell him. "Yes, but it won't be for another year. I'm sorry. This was an accident. It's my fault."

As I started to get my laptop to show him a couple more things, he commented: "Well, it cannot be helped now. But, you do look so much like her."

"I do?" I never really thought about it, but I guess I did. I mean, it would explain why he looked at me with such longing and sadness sometimes. "Is that why you look at me that way?"

He gave me a small smile. "Again, you scare me with your observation skills. You look like her. Very much. You have the same laugh. The same hair color. The same eyes. And when you get fed up with me, you put out your side and place your hand there just like Christine did."

I cocked my hip and placed my hands on them when I get fed up with people. "Well you get me annoyed! What else am I supposed to do? Not act like the way I act?"

He chuckled. "She said something similar before I left. We were having rehearsals and I was pushing her more than usual. Finally, I started to berate her every movement before she did that move and said 'You criticize me for acting like myself. I will do my best with patience, not with you getting me angry.'"

It was my turn to blush now. It did sound an awful lot like me, but it wasn't. And now Erik was here, pining away for his love with me as a doppelganger in modern times. I mean, it probably hurt as much as it hurt not having mom and dad here every day. I didn't say anything else as I opened my MacBook. As soon as I unlocked it, music filled the air.

He looked at it like it was a mini labyrinth. He couldn't figure it out at all

"What is that noise?"

"Music, particularly, _Sir Duke _by Stevie Wonder"

"And who is this Stevie Wonder?"

"Well, he's a famous musician as he is blind, but able to play instruments well and sing pretty well too." Erik hang with his jaw dropped practically as low as possible.

"How is this possible? It makes no sense. A blind man can have no ability for music. And his singing is not that good. The music is so very different."

"Good God, shut up. I told you already, things are different here. Music from your era are stilled made with the essence, but most music is totally from left field." He gave me a puzzled look. I waved my hand in front of him "It's just a figure of speech, but the point is that I will play you a variety of different song genres and you must NOT interrupt me. Got it?"

Pouting like a little kid, he crossed his arms and gestured for me to continue. And so, the first taste of modern music started as this:

_I Need Your Love _by Calvin Harris and Ellie Goulding

_Troublemaker _by Olly Murs

_Rhapsody in Blue_ by George Gershwin

_The Carnival of the Animals: Finale _by Camille Saens-Saints

_The Hounds of Spring _by Alfred Reed

_If U Seek Amy _by Britney Spears

_Thrift Shop; Can't Hold Us _by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis

_Love Somebody _by Maroon 5

_Bad _by The Cab

When it was finished, it look like I broke him, but I just busted out laughing. When he started to ask more questions, I finally used some magic. As I touched his forehead,

"Pervulgata"

"There, now you know everything I know, everything that's common knowledge." I playfully kicked him off the ledge. "Now go to sleep! We have a big day tomorrow."

I shooed him back to his lair and finally plopped on my comfy bed, thinking about my parents, my future, and of my childhood, because I couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going to happen tomorrow. Something that was going to change a lot of things.

**_Hi readers!_**

**_Hope you guys like the progression of the story so far. Don't forget to review and follow/favorite! Comments and questions are always welcome._**

**_Latin_**

**_Common Knowledge_**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Madame Petit insisted that rehearsal starts promptly at 9 am so we would end at around 2 pm. It really wasn't that bad normally, but since I had tapped into a lot of internal and external magic reserves that past weekend, I was dead. Like imagine being sick and taking a long nap, but feeling worse. Of course, Erik was awake before the sun even rose. I swear that he was an insomniac. It was around 7 am when he woke me up.

And when I say woke me up, I mean that he was poking my forehead with his thin fingers. I cracked my eyes open to see his own brown eyes an inch from my face. I yelped and I bashed my head against his chin from my startled reaction. His chin was so pointy that it felt like a sharp thorn pierced the center of my forehead. I moaned and groaned as I cradled my head, rolling on my bed in pain. He simply stood there and rubbed his chin, like it was nothing.

"Well, I didn't expect you to act like that." He said calmly. I glared at him as he woke me up a full hour before I needed to be.

"What the hell do you want Erik?"

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "I am waiting for you to make me breakfast and give me my clothes."

"I'm not your damn maid."

He sighed. "I suppose not. But will you pick my clothes for me?"

I pulled the covers over my head and curled into a ball. "No. I'm tired. Come back in an hour."

He sighed, mumbling again about how he couldn't do as he pleased and how there was only music for him. I swear, he was inching for me to beat him. It probably wouldn't end well for either of us, both I least I would get some anger out of me.

…

I tossed and turned for a solid 30 minutes before I decided to dress for rehearsal. I was wear a high-low burgundy with gold sandals and a beige leather vest. I never left my house without my crescent moon necklace; it was the only thing I had left from my parents. Plus I could concentrate my magic through it whenever I needed to.

I wasn't surprised when I heard music playing from Erik's room. I needed coffee, desperately, before I needed breakfast. With my usual vanilla latte using my handy dandy Starbucks machine, I made a generous venti sized cup. Before long, I started to make a quick batch of eggs and bacon. I hollered for Erik to come eat while I got my laptop, phone, and other necessary items into my magenta backpack.

He devoured the meal in 2 minutes tops. As I descended the stairs, I saw that he was blushing again.

"Erik, I swear to God that if you say anything about how my arms are bare or that you are seeing more than just my ankles, I will knock you out for a full week."

"Oh yes, that will solve your problems very well." Adding his snarky comment.

He was like the brother I had wished for, but never wanted.

…

We walked in totally silence to school. I wanted to say something, anything, but I didn't know what. I wanted to tell him he looked really good, with a navy blue cardigan and white shirts with dark jeans and brown Sperrys. Like I mean, he looked REALLY good. I wouldn't even mind….Oh what the hell am I thinking! He's the Phantom of the Opera! And he's in love with Christine anyway. Might as well squash that thought now.

It was cool for a mid-June day, but it was nice. The flowers were in bloom and the kids were all shrieking of laughter. Maybe some ice cream would be nice later. What about summer homework? Did I finish all of it?

AHHHHHHHH I can't focus! I can't shake this feeling something big is going to happen. Something that is going to shake up everything. It's like a dull ache in my heart and a sad lingering feeling, but a feeling of hope and happiness rising too. Something is going to happen. Right as I sit in the auditorium.

The auditorium reminded me of a mini Royal Albert Hall. Luxury red velvet seats, a ceiling decorated with intricate chandelier-like pieces, and a state of the art performing area. There were subtle hints of the Palais Garnier like the painted mural under the chandelier panels along with gold banisters. It was designed to replicate the beauty of old opera as well as contemporary theater.

I walked in and was nearly knocked to the ground by Mel. Melanie Petit was Madame's own daughter, recently accepted in Hammerstein for her amazing dancing abilities. She was learning how to sing, but she was catching on quickly. The little blond dancer was just a head shorter than me, but was almost 10x stronger.

"Aria! I've missed you so much! You have no idea how glad I am to have graduated from St. Clare's to be here! I'll be just like you when I'm a senior!" Mel squealed in delight as she hung tightly around my neck. She was like a younger sister to me, silly and fun but with her own sparks of wisdom from her mother. I swung her around and hugged her back tightly, happy that she was now a freshman here at Hammerstein with me. Erik stood behind me awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot, unsure what to do.

Approximately 10 seconds after her bombardment of questions, she lifted her head and curiously peered at Erik. Her piercing grey eyes met my own. "Who's he?"

"Mel, this is Erik Destler. He's an exchange student from Paris and is going to be a senior. He's renting out the penthouse of the Sherry-Netherland."

Before she let go, I heard her whisper to me "He's attractive." I blushed as Mel dropped back to the ground and inspected Erik. He stood stiff as a board as Mel circled him like prey. "Um, hello?" Erik said, unsure what he should do. Mel stopped in her tracks, obviously stunned by the richness of his voice. She met his gaze, stood up straight, and held out her hand. "Hi! My name's Melanie Petit, but most people call me Mel." She said as she gave him one of her dazzling white smiles

He shook her hand and gave me a pleading look to help before she could rapid fire any question to him. "Aria always getting all the good boys eh?"

I turned around to see the small crowd of my close theater group coming toward me. Amir Khan, a junior was leading the pack. Behind him was Hector Garcia and Margarita Perez. Despite the popular belief, Margarita could be sweet and we have always been on good terms, it's just that she gets every damn role from the directors. James and John Hermann were the twin directors that usually cast every production, and John was infatuated with Margarita. Too bad she was taken by Hector. They followed behind them.

"Aria! It's been a long weekend. Ha, are you excited to put on this production?" asked Amir

"_Si, este_ production will certain be one of the best!" commented Margarita

"Can't wait for the battle royale for the leading role, eh Aria? Plus you know that we'll have a solid orchestra too for the school." Said Hector. Hector and I we're both orchestra concentrations (concentrations in that was our focus in Hammerstein) but be granted clearance into the theater program. He could play any low brass instrument.

"I'm not sure, this one could be close!" exclaimed James and John.

They gathered around me and started to ask about our long weekends, until Margarita asked the obvious question. "_Que es el hombre_?"

I smoothed my dress and properly introduced Erik. He was very formal and answer everyone with either monsieur or mademoiselle and their last name. He was charming them left and right and looked right at home when he, Amir, and Hector started to talk to him about his classical music background. I shook my head and Margarita and Mel flanked my sides.

"He is very handsome no?" said Margarita

"He is! Oh I think he likes you Aria!" inputted Mel

"Guys, guys, he's only here for a year! He mentioned someone else back home, so I think that I'll be missing in that department."

Margarita shook her head "No Aria, there is another exchange student here."

"There is?"

"Yep! Mamon said he would be a senior here too for a year. Who knows? Maybe you will be lucky!"

Madame called everyone to sit in the front rows. "Attention! We are here to welcome returning faces, as well as new ones." She gestured for Erik to come to the front. "This is Erik Destler. He comes from Paris and will be a senior. He will be a theater major, but will also help in the music for our productions." Everyone clapped before a sophomore actor asked "Why do you wear a Phantom mask?"

I held my breath as Erik calmly answered "I was born with a facial defect, so I hide my face so it will look fine. As for the phantom mask, I am simply a fan of the story." He gave a cool smile and everyone nodded in recognition.

As Erik stood on stage, Madame started to speak again. "Also, another young man will be joining this year. He comes from Los Angeles and will also be a theater major. Please welcome Sebastien de Aragon."

No.

I saw him come out from the wings. He gave everyone one of his easygoing smiles. His amazing blue eyes finally saw me. He stopped and stepped down from the stage. I enter the row, hesitating. Everyone's eyes were on us now.

"Bastien?" I breathed

"Ari." He said with a whisper.

With that, I ran into his arms, the warm embrace of my best friend I haven't felt in years.

**_If only this was a thing in real life, it would be so much better_**


End file.
